(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for winding a film condensor element material. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for winding a film condensor element material around a plate jig in the manufacture of a film condensor element.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the film condensor element has been manufactured by winding an element material around the periphery of disc-like jig, after metalizing the side surface thereof, removing it from the jig by cutting any one place thereof to obtain a web-like mother material of an element, cutting the mother material to an appropriate size and connecting a lead wire to the both metallized side surfaces thereof.
The element so obtained is trapezoid in cross-section owing to the difference of length in outer and inner circumferences. In order to avoid the formation of such a trapezoid, it has been proposed to wind the material around a plate jig, but it is more inefficient in comparison with the case of using a disc jig.